Hermione and Bellatrix: Friends or Frenemies
by Belladonna Lestrange527
Summary: I'm sorry i can't think of a summary but i'll make one when i think of one I can assure you guys or girls that. I'm so dumb but it's edited from my older version of this story.


Hermione was walking down digon ally when there was a loud crack from behind her. Hermione whipped her head around only to see the person she hated with a passion Bellatrix.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

" well well look at we have here a filthy mudblood" Bellatrix said darkly.

Bellatrix stepped closer to Hermione.

" get away from me" Hermione said with an edge to her voice.

"oh always the fighter. To bad you have muggle parents are you could have been a great witch" Bellatrix replied and smiled evily.

"watch your tounge lest i rip it out Bellatrix" Hermione snapped.

"The dark lord would be most pleased if i manged to kidnapp one of potter's friends" Bellatrix replied evily.

" Bellatrix your nothing but a cruel heartless cold kniving deciving evil snitch that's looking for power. The only reason voldemort even spares a look at you is because you are most loyal. There's nothing about you he likes or respects at all." Hermione snapped.

"Say that again and i'll i'll kill you!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Heh. I would like to see you try. Harry could snap your frail little neck in seconds" Hermione retorted though regretting what she said.

" What did you say mudblood?!" Belltrix snapped.

"ooops" Hermione said nerviously. Hermione bolted off with Bellatrix hot on her tail. She was almost to the leaky cauldren when she turned around and saw a jet of green light heading towards Bellatrix who was still running.

" oh merlin help me" Hermione muttered. Hermione high tailed it to Bellatrix. Hermione jumpped into Bellatrix's side forcing them both to the ground. The light flew over they're heads. Hermione slide a little to the side. Bellatrix shook her head and got up she was standing above Hermione who was trying to get up.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"Bellatirx snarled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. " I think i'm the one that just saved your life" Hermione said in disbelif.

" I WAS DOING WELL ON MY OWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Bellatrix said with a hint of a growl.

" Heh not from my point of view" Hermione replied.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bellatrix said snoodily

"Look Bellatrix you were dimwitted enough not to notice someone was going to attack you. So be greatfull i don't take you to the ministry. Plus i didn't mean what i said before if anything you could snap Harry's neck if you really wanted to" Hermione said gently.

Bellatrix's eyes lightened.

" Well you're not as much as a twit as i thought you were" Bellatrix said.

_'wait Bellatrix had something different in her voice, was it kindness? no that's not that would be wishfull thinking' _Hermione thought

" I'll take that as a complement" Hermione replied

"I think you're trying to make me owe you a debt" Bellatrix snapped.

_'Well it was a nice thought' _ Hermione thought.

"you should say thanks" Hermione said calmly

" why?!" Bellatrix asked icily.

" You should say 'oh thank you Hermione for helping me'. Considering the fact i just saved you from an instant death." Hermione said mocking Bella. She got up and dusted herslef off.

"What a time to develope a sense of humor" Bellatrix replied annoyed.

"I thought so" Hermione said smugly.

" So what now?" Bellatrix asked.

" I don't know" Hermione answered.

"Oh great" Bellatrix said sarcasticly

" Hey it's not my fault" Hermione snapped and held out a hand and smiled sweetly

" of course not. Hou could this get any worse" Bellatrix muttered.

Then they got surouned by death eaters.

Bellatrix and Hermione pulled out their wands and started casting rounds of spells.

" For the record I blame you for this!" Hermione said acusingly

"Less talk more fighting" Bellatrix replied.

After they fought off the last of the death eaters Hermione was tired.

" Oh is the little mudblood worn out" Bellatrix said in a mocking voice.

" Shut up. We need to find someplace to stay untill tomarow" Hermione said in between pants.

" No, what we _need_ to do is run before the ministry finds out" Bellatrix snapped.

"Are you so incompetent that you can't stand one night in The Leaky cauldren" Hermione insulted.

"If I wanted to i'd kill you you cheecky cheecky girl" Bellatrix said compleatly unfazed.

"Oh fine we'll head to malfoy manor once we're there i'll get naricissa and draco to help" Hermione suggested.

" Fine but if your 'plan' fails i shall kill Potter myself" Bellatrix replied making quotations with her fingers.

" Fair enough but don't kill anybody" Hermione said.

"I'm not making any promisses" Bellatrix snapped.

" Let's go" Hermione replied annoyed.

They set off towards malfoy manor

**Here you guys go! Edited finally! lol. Okay this was easy to fix!**


End file.
